


We Have More In Common Than You Think

by Beta_Be_Write



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Misunderstandings, Multiverses, There is no fluff, flowey vs. sans, i honestly don't know how to tag this, seriously i can't tag to save my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_Be_Write/pseuds/Beta_Be_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UF!Sans meets Flowey. Things don't go they way he thinks they will. Things go very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have More In Common Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoslina_the_sinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoslina_the_sinner/gifts).



> GIFT FOR Chloe_SantaToast   
> For the record, I am not at all happy with this chapter. I will more likely than not come back and edit it before I post a second chapter.

Sans looked at the flower in the middle of the Ruins from his vantage point behind it. It was drooped over on itself, pointing its face toward the ground and the smaller yellow flowers that grew beneath it, but it was extremely familiar to him.

Those stupid yellow petals. They glowed at him tauntingly from a distance, just begging him to reach out and pluck at them again, rip them to pieces and grind them to dust under his shoes. From the look of them, the stupid blossom had somehow managed to regrow all of them; the usually tattered petals were replaced with clean, crisp ones that shone under the light of the crystals.

Sans growled harshly under his breath. That flower was the only thing in the Underground that he could actually control. How dare it defy him by healing itself? He hadn’t even known that the thing could heal itself to begin with.

Sans stomped towards the flower, the grimace growing over his jagged teeth when the plant made no move to look at him. He had taught it to fear him, to listen to his every word, to look at him when he approached. The flower knew its place by now. He had treated it the way his brother treated him for years now; through every reset he had tormented it, kept it obedient and fearful. What could have changed that all of a sudden?

He didn’t care. Now that Sans thought about it, all this meant was that he could have another chance at breaking it again. At having even more fun. When he had found the soulless creature for the first time, he had delighted in its tortured screams for hours on end, ripping it out of the ground so that it couldn’t escape his plans.

He might be able to draw out even harsher shrieks from it this time.

His dirty marked shoes scuffed against the floor punitively as he drew even closer to the plant. The soulless creature still hadn’t moved from its wilted position over its faceless kin. He stopped just behind it, close enough that he could pluck a leaf from its stem if he just leaned over slightly. The flower’s stem, straightened ever so slightly, but made no move to look at him.

“hey.”

The flower stayed quiet, but one of its aforementioned leaves twitched faintly. Sans felt his patience begin to thin. The flower was his thing to control, his toy. He had made it clear, so very clear, early on that if it didn’t respond the way he wanted it to, it would have an even worse time.

“flower.”

It didn’t move, didn’t even twitch this time.

Sans glowered down at it, than squatted down, his sneakers crushing some of the plants that he stood on. He sat still for a moment, waiting for the plant to turn to him the way he had trained the creature to.

It stayed perfectly still.

Sans’ hand shot out of his pockets and darted for the plant. A vine whipped itself out of the ground, smacking across Sans’ wrist cruelly and almost knocking the skeleton off balance. Sans winced, but made no noise as he felt his health drop down ever so slightly.

0.9/1

This little…

Sans pulled his other hand out of his pocket and rested them both on his knees, watching the plant with glowing white eyes. During its little block with the vine, the plant had straightened up like it had just been watered, and stood tall with its stem as straight as a rod.

Straight as a rod…maybe this time when he pulled the weed out of the dirt he could try sticking a chopstick up the stem.

He kept his eyes on the back of the bud’s head, waiting for the thing to turn around and finally take its punishment.

They stood in silence for a long moment before the flower seemed to work up the gall and turn to face its master.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT,YOU SMILEY TRASHBAG.”

Sans almost jumped at the words, but he managed to keep still. The flower had never once in the time he had come to know it speak in such a harsh, condescending tone. He had trained it to be submissive, but this thing had not only smacked his hand away, but had dared to insult him and glared at him as though it had the power to back up any threat it could make.

The flower was glaring at him almost a harshly as he was, tiny teeth bared and enormously venomous eyes pressing into the head of the flower.

“if ya think that’s gonna help ya in the long _run,”_ Sans said in a dark tone, laughing inwardly as his eyes lit up a dark blood red, “you can think again.”

Flowey took in the display of magic for a moment before his glare seemed to soften a bit. His stem drooped down slightly, but he began to grow very quickly, until he was practically towering over Sans. As his height increased, Flowey’s look morphed into something more menacing. The plant loomed over the skeleton, but Sans kept eye contact with the creature, his smile still tacked in place, even as the plant let out a demonic laugh.

“whatever you’re laughin’ at, pal, it must be pretty darn funny.” Sans spoke directly to the flower. “Care to fill me in on the joke?”

Laughter peeled from the creature as it stared him down, thorns beginning to bristle out of the demon.

“Why, I’m looking at it of course.”

“heh? that doesn’t seem like much of a special joke.” Sans’ expression darkened.

“Well, I think it’s an absolute riot.”

Sans lifted himself out of his crouching position and stood up ram rod straight, turning his head completely to look the plant dead in the face.

“care to explain it to me.”

It didn’t come out as a suggestion.

Flowey peeled with laughter again before lowering himself down to look Sans in the sockets.

“I don’t know what you thought you could accomplish by coming here. It’s obvious that you’re not _my_ smiley trash bag just because you even came here in the first place. Where ever you’re from, it’s definitely not the same here.”

Sans’ smile wavered for a fraction of a second before he stabilized it again. The little pest wasn’t making any sense. Something had definitely changed since the last time he had been here.

Flowey wasn’t torn to bits.

Flowey wasn’t doing what he had trained him to do.

Flowey was resisting him.

Flowey was trying to confuse him.

The stupid creature was trying to _threaten_ him.

That couldn’t be allowed, now could it.

Bones inched their way out of the walls, the floor, the very air itself. They surrounded the two monsters, a show of strength that Sans thought shouldn’t even be necessary when dealing with the little dirt muncher.

Flowey didn’t even seem fazed by the bones for very long though. His vines thickened slightly in response, the thorns stretching as if they had a mind of their own.

Their stand-off was inching closer and closer to an all-out brawl, and Sans began to inch his attack closer. Flowey watched the bones for a moment before looking back to Sans. His grin seemed to change once again, and Sans couldn’t tell whether it was even more offensive than the glare or not

Thesmile softened, and plant’s voice suddenly went up an octave, sounding almost like a child, sounding as though he were speaking to a child. “Golly. You must be so confused.” The plant came closer, within reaching distance once again, and wrapped around Sans loosely, letting his vine hover over the skeleton’s shoulders. “You don’t know how it works down here, do you?”

Sans shifted.

“You see, you seem to think that I’ll just _let_ you grab me. You seem to think that I’ll _let_ you hurt me. Things must be so different from where ever it is that you come from.”

Flowey’s head twisted around so that he could look Sans in the sockets again, and was met by seething red eyes.

“I’LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW DIFFERENT THINGS HERE WILL BE FOR YOU.”

Vines curled out of the ground, slowly trapping Sans in a column of plant matter.

Flowey let loose another long laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This will continue.  
> I will most definitely edit this chapter. There is no question. I am not completely satisfied.  
> Eck.


End file.
